Abstract (Swine Core) The central function of the Indiana Diabetes Research Center (IDRC) Swine Core (a Regional/Shared Resource Core) is to reduce barriers to the use of Ossabaw swine, a unique animal model that closely approximates human metabolic syndrome (MetS) and progression to type 2 diabetes. Providing this animal resource enables testing of numerous hypotheses about the integrated, in vivo pathogenesis and long-term complications of MetS and type 2 diabetes and provides tissues for studies of cellular and molecular mechanisms. The Comparative Medicine Center, a collaboration between Purdue University and Indiana University School of Medicine (lUSM), has the only research and large-scale breeding colony of Ossabaw miniature swine in the world. Induced by an excess calorie atherogenic diet, Ossabaw swine develop MetS and atherosclerosis among other complications, and are an ideal model for testing human therapies. The Ossabaw swine resource has been used for numerous studies, including metabolism in skeletal muscle and liver, percutaneous catheter interventions and stents, lithotripsy of kidney stones, and bariatric surgery among others. The current and projected demand for Ossabaw miniature swine for NIDDK and several NIH Institutes, universities and biomedical and biotechnology companies clearly states the need for this animal model and justifies this Core as a Regional/National Shared Resource. The Swine Core is a critical interface in the translation of research from simpler animal models (Rodent Core) to humans (Translation Core). Islet and Microscopy Cores will be complementary with the Swine Core for basic cellular characterization. The primary aims of the Swine Core are to (1) provide quality control and care of the breeding colony of Ossabaw swine, (2) provide quality control of diet-induced MetS and diabetes (MetS/D), (3) phenotype the endocrine, metabolic, and dyslipidemia indices of MetS/D, (4) phenotype cardiovascular disease, and (5) provide a tissue and data bank for distribution for research studies. These aims of the Swine Core will reduce barriers to study of this highly relevant animal model, and will facilitate the progressive translation of research from simpler, less complex models to humans.